


Sanctuary

by Elkriens



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, i am trash, in which Kano and Shintaro are youtubers, very much trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkriens/pseuds/Elkriens
Summary: Shintaro used to just be secluded, alone in his room as he made music and songs for his youtube channel. He had gained popularity. He had gained respect. And, apparently, gained some asshole named Kano Shuuya. The two had done a couple videos together, and Shintaro had to admit, Kano was one of the most annoying people he had ever met.And yet, here he was, about to announce their "relationship" to all of their subscribers.He was sure that Kano hated this just as much as he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibitalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/gifts).



> I blame Alex for this and I love them for it ok  
> "We're both internet celebrities and our fans started shipping us so our managers have decided we should pretend date" Kanoshin au

Fingers typed on the keys of the black keyboard as he quickly input words in the small boxes on the screen.

Shintaro had just finished uploading a video a little earlier, a song he created that he had personally named "Facade." He typed in the title, the description, and put in some final touches before finally uploading the video. It didn't take long till he got a bunch of views, likes, and comments. He had a bunch of subscribers anyways, and they were all always so early to his videos the moment they're posted.

He smiled slightly, playing his video back to himself, listening to his voice, the guitar music in the background, and the overall song in general.

To be quite honest, he was surprised people actually  _liked_ his songs. His voice wasn't that good, after all.

...

Ah, a message notification popped up in one of the tabs he had pinned. He clicked on it.

**NEW MESSAGE: SUNSET QUARTET**

_-Ayano is now online-_

**AYANO: Ah! Shintaro, you uploaded your new song, right? I just got the notification!**

**AYANO: I bet it's gonna be everyone's favorite song from you! I know it's my favorite! <33**

_-Shintaro is now online-_

**SHINTARO: Ayano, all of my songs are your favorite.**

**AYANO: Well... Yeah, but this one's really amazing!! :D**

**SHINTARO: Honestly...**

_-Takane is now online-_

**TAKANE: Jeez, your video has 5k hits already. Sometimes I question why you're so popular.**

**SHINTARO: You think I don't already question that? I'm quite surprised myself. I mean, come on, some kid that writes songs and posts them on the internet having over 5 million subscribers?**

**TAKANE: Probably only have that much because your sister is an idol.**

**SHINTARO: Probably. It wouldn't surprise me. I mean, the ones where I have her singing some of my songs have the most views anyways.**

**AYANO: You almost have as much subscribers as Shuuya, you know!**

**SHINTARO: Who, Shuuya? Eck, his video's are kind of stupid. All he does is tell stupid stories and do a bunch of dumb shit. Not to mention all the video games he plays.**

Shintaro remembered that youtuber. Some shaggy kid with scruffy blond hair and a shit eating grin. He's watched a few of his videos, and honestly? He seems like a prick. All his video titles are clickbait to make people watch it (in Shintaro's opinion, a cheap strategy to gain views) and then the video carries on into something less exciting. He couldn't understand why he was so popular, though.

**AYANO: His videos aren't dumb! And besides, he's my brother!**

**SHINTARO: ...Haha. Funny.**

**TAKANE: Shintaro, did you seriously not know that Kano is Ayano's brother?**

Shintaro paused in his typing. No, no, those two were obviously trolling him. As if that kid was Ayano's brother, he looks nothing like her! Not to mention, the only "siblings" he's ever mentioned were Kido and Seto. Either that, or he hadn't watched enough videos to hear him mention Ayano. Still, the possibility of Shuuya being Ayano's brother? Unlikely.

**SHINTARO: You guys seriously think I'm gonna fall for that?**

**SHINTARO: The kid doesn't even /look/ like Ayano. Shouldn't siblings resemble at least some features with eachother?**

**AYANO: The reason he doesn't look like me is because he's adopted, silly! All of my siblings are. Shuuya, Kousuke, and Tsubomi were all orphans once.**

**SHINTARO: ...Oh. Sorry, then.**

**TAKANE: Kano even mentions Ayano in some of his videos. What did you do, randomly click on a video and never look at another?**

**SHINTARO: Maybe? Whatever.**

**AYANO: Anyways. Back to what I was gonna say, you should totally come over, Shintaro!**

**AYANO: I think it'd be fun if you and Shuuya met eachother.**

**SHINTARO: No. No. No. Absolutely not.**

**AYANO: Oh, please Shintaro?? He's a really nice person if you just get to know him!**

**SHINTARO: I doubt that, the guy seems like an absolute dick.**

Shintaro was definitely not gonna meet the one and only  _Shuuya Kano_. He was sarcastic, rude, and just all out unlikable in his opinion. But, before he could get lost in his thoughts, more messages appeared in the chat.

**TAKANE: Oh come on, you're a dick also, _dickweed_. You can't just not want to see someone for the sole reason of them being rude, since that'd be hypocritical.**

_-Haruka is now online-_

**HARUKA: Oh, Oh, are we talking about Kano?**

**HARUKA: He's amazing!! Well, I haven't met him personally, but I've seen him a couple times when I went over to Ayano's house to study with Takane!**

**SHINTARO: If you haven't personally gotten to know him, how are you do sure he's amazing...?**

**HARUKA: Because his video's are the best! He's really funny and creative!**

**SHINTARO: And rude.**

**TAKANE: Hypocrite**

**AYANO: Ohhh come on Shintaro!! Give him a chance??**

**SHINTARO: ...**

He had to admit, Ayano was starting to make him feel a little pressured. "..." He sighed, shaking his head.

**SHINTARO: Fine.**

**AYANO: Yay!!! Meet me at my house at 5PM, k? :P**

_-Shintaro is now offline-_

 

Shintaro closed out of the chat, then went back onto the video he had uploaded. What was once 5k views was now 30k views. Jeez.

Well, considering he was still online, he decided to look up Kano's channel. He typed in the search engine, then clicked enter. Kano's channel showed up in the results, so Shintaro clicked on it, and an assortment of videos instantly showed up. All of them had dumb misleading titles like "I CUT OFF MY FINGER!", "I beat the most impossible game?!", and "I nearly died!!". They were all such stupid titles made of lies.

He clicked on one of those videos. The boy popped up on the screen, holding up a double peace sign and grinning to the world.

_"Hey everybody~ Guess who it is! Me! Everyone's favorite youtuber, Kaaaannnnoooo!!" He snickered. He was sitting in a chair, spinning ever so slightly in it. "So, I got a story. I'm guessing that some unfortunate souls who only just discovered my channel thought this video was going to be about how my sister Kido nearly crashed a car, but nope! Haha, she isn't **that** bad at driving. But today's video is a story about how I... Well~ I may have accidentally killed Seto's hamster."_

_He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. However, the nervous laughter contrasted his expression. His expression was far from nervous, and was more calm, or even smug. "Ya see, I decided to mess around, right? Play a prank on Seto by letting his pet hamster loose in the house and see if he'd find it. The least thing I was expecting was for it to actually get outside though!" He made several movements with his hands as he spoke. Kano hit his fist against his palm. "I ran out after it, but before I knew it, a snake came out of nowhere and bit it! It killed the hamster and ate it! I didn't want to go near the snake, and since the hamster was already dead, I just went back inside. Like hell was I staying out there with a snake. Seto still doesn't know it was my fault. Well, considering he watches my channel... He might know now. Oops~ Sorry bro, haha~"_

Shintaro shut the video off. He didn't want to watch anymore. Why the hell was this guy so smug? He was practically grinning the entire time during the story, and if that story even is true, Shintaro didn't spot even an ounce of remorse.

Great. Shintaro  _really_ wasn't looking forward to meeting him.

 

* * *

 

 

Five O' clock.

Shintaro stood outside Ayano's house, staring at the door for a moment, almost hesitantly. He could not show up. He could just walk away and not have to meet Kano. That'd be okay. He'd be fine with it. 

And yet, he reached for the door, knocking on it and waiting. A flurry of footsteps sounded and the door flung open. There stood Ayano, smiling widely and giggling. 

"Shintaro!" She said excitedly. "You actually came! Come in, come in!"

Ayano took Shintaro's hand, pulling him inside happily. Shintaro was somewhat surprised by how happy she was. There goes his chance of not showing up. Ayano hummed, bringing Shintaro into the living room and sitting him on the couch, "Shuuya's hiding. So is Kousuke is at work and Tsubomi's out doing groceries." she explained.

"...? Why would he be hiding?" Shintaro asked.

"He's... Not really fond of guests. He's really shy, believe it or not!"

"Shy, huh? His video's say otherwise..." He mumbled. Then, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Someone was watching him. He glanced around slightly, before his eyes finally rested on a figure seeming to hide behind the door frame. They were staring him down, almost as if Shintaro were suspicious to them.

It didn't take long for Shintaro to notice this person was Shuuya Kano.

"Uh... Hey there...?"

Kano seemed a little startled when Shintaro spoke to him. He probably wasn't expecting to be noticed so quickly. However, he didn't respond, and instead went back out of the room instead.

Shintaro wasn't sure, but he swore he thought he saw Kano glare at him. It was probably just his imagination though, right? Right.

Ayano laughed a little nervously. "Ah, he was probably just checking to see who you were. I'll go get him. One moment,"

She stood up, and within one swift movement, exited the room. Now Shintaro was in the living room by himself. He decided that while he was alone, he might as well think.

Seeing Kano in person seemed a little surreal to him. An internet celebrity, well known and loved all over the internet, lived with his friend, and was actually her brother. This kid probably attended his old highschool, now that he thought about it. And as much as he disliked this kid, he had to admit that he wasn't expecting the snarky and sarcastic Kano to be shy of guests. It was kind of amusing.

"Hey hey~ Big sis tells me you used to attend school with her, right? Surprising how she'd hang out with someone who looks like such a loser."

Shintaro took back that last thought. That wasn't a shy comment. That was a teasing comment brimmed with hostility. Kano walked over, that same shitty grin plastered on his face as he stood nearby where Shintaro sat.

"Shuuya, be nice," Ayano commented, walking in soon after him. "Shintaro's a good person! I'm positive you'll like him!"

Kano glanced to Ayano, then smiled cheerfully at her. "I know for a fact I'll get along with him~ If you trust him, then I trust him too."

"Flattered..." Shintaro whispered sarcastically.

"Ah! I know!" Ayano hit her fist against her hand as she thought up an idea. "You two can bond! Tsubomi should be home soon, so it's the perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other until dinner is ready! I have some board games in my room I think... I'll go get some! Maybe we can play monopoly!"

And with that, Ayano made her way out of the room. Kano and Shintaro were silent. Kano had his hands on his hips as he waited for Ayano, then seemed to come up with something. A mischievous smile danced onto his face, and he looked over to Shintaro.

"Hey, Shintaro," He spoke. Shintaro spared a glance over to Kano. Kano pointed over to the closet. "I think I have something in that closet you might like."

"Something I might like...?" Shintaro raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You have to see for yourself! Go look in the closet!"

"I don't trust you."

"Hm? Why not? I promise you'll like it!"

"Then you go get it."

"Nope! It's a surprise!" Kano held up a finger. "You have to do it yourself!"

"...Fine." Shintaro sighed and stood up, making his way over to the closet Kano had gestured to. Kano followed him over, hands behind his back as Shintaro opened up the closet and looked inside. But nothing exactly stood out to him. "Huh? Kano, there's nothing-"

Shintaro was cut off as he was suddenly shoved into the closet, and the door was shut and locked behind him. He turned around quickly, nearly tripping over a couple things in the darkness of the closet. Shintaro hit on the door a few times, trying to open it but to no avail. "Kano!! Kano, let me out of here!!"

Kano was on the other side of the closet door, smiling to himself and humming a small tune. "My apologies, Shintaro, but in order for me to do that, i'll need you to answer a few questions first~!"

"What kind of questions?!"

"For example... Who are you, exactly?"

Shintaro seemed to get annoyed. "What kind of a question is that?!"

"Just answer the question."

"Shintaro Kisaragi! I have a channel with over five million subscribers, I write songs and make covers with my guitar!"

"Hm... Really? Cause I've never heard of you!!" Kano grinned, keeping the door locked.

"Ugh!!" Shintaro let out a frustrated noise. He tried to kick the door open, but it wouldn't budge at all. 

"Now, next question," Kano continued on. "Why are you here?"

Shintaro decided that this was the worst day ever. He huffed. "Because your sister wanted me to meet you! I wasn't expecting the quote quote "One and Only Kano Shuuya" to be such a huge prick!! Seriously, let me out of here!!"

"Nope."

Shintaro huffed, crossing his arms. A few minutes passed by and Ayano came back into the room, but with no board game in sight. Kano tilted his head, curious. "Hm...? Big sis, I thought you were getting Monopoly? Where is it?" He asked.

Ayano laughed nervously. "I checked the whole room, and I couldn't find it at all... Ah, no worries though." Then, she paused, looking around. "...? Where's Shintaro...?"

"Ah, he went to the bathroom!" Kano replied.

However, almost as soon as he said that, the pounding on the closet door sounded again. "Kano...!!"

"..." Ayano glanced over to the closet, then looked back at Kano. She gave him a stern look. "Shuuya?"

"...Okay, so he isn't in the bathroom. But I just thought he  _wanted_ to be in there. I mean, he was sticking his head in and everything!" Kano smiled innocently. Ayano's stern look stayed, and she crossed her arms. Kano stared at her for a moment, before finally, his smile faded and he let out a sigh. "Okay. Okay. Fine. I'll go let him out."

He walked back over to the closet, then unlocked it. Almost instantly, Shintaro opened the door, stumbling out of the closet and shooting a glare at Kano. "That was a dick move...!!"

"What? Me letting you out?" Kano mocked a fake sense of hurt. "How cruel. I was only helping, after all!"

"Not that! You locked me in there!"

"Who?  _Me_ _?_ You must be delusional, Shinshin! I did nothing of the sort."

"Why you-!"

A voice cut the two of them off. "Enough!!" Ayano said, glaring at them both. "Quit bickering with each other!"

Almost immediately, the two fell silent. Ayano sighed and rubbed her temples, looking at them both. There was a grieving look on her face, and that expression was just enough to make Shintaro's heart ache from guilt. 

"I thought you two could make good friends, but you aren't even trying...! You're both just fighting and yelling and... I just want you to at least give eachother a chance, okay?" She said, looking up at the two of them. 

There was a flash of what looked to be guilt in Kano's eyes, but it immediately vanished a second later. Or was it just Shintaro's imagination...? He was amused with how quickly Kano seemed to mask his emotions. It was quite the skill-never letting others know how you feel.

Shintaro was broken out of his thoughts as Kano turned to glance at him, the two exchanging a look. Kano seemed to have hatred and anger in his gaze, and all of that was directed straight at Shintaro, and yet all of those hidden emotions were covered by neutral features. Then, a small smile crept it's way into Kano's face. It was believable, but Shintaro couldn't still feel the hatred bouncing off of Kano. 

Kano turned back to Ayano, smiling and nodding. "If you say so, big sis. I'll give him a chance." he hummed. 

Ayano seemed to cheer up after that. A wide, happy smile stretched across her face, and she practically bounced with utter joy. "Great!!" She giggled. "Then Shintaro can sleep with you in your room tonight, Shuuya!"

" _What?_ "

The words came out of both Shintaro and Kano's mouths in unison.

Ayano nodded. "Yep! Shintaro's gonna spend the night and you two are gonna share a room!"

"But I never agreed to spend the night!" Shintaro protested. 

"And I have to stream tonight! I can't have  _him_ with me when I do that!" Kano added. 

Ayano shook her head, placing a finger against both of their lips to silence them. "I'm sure you two can work it out. Besides, Shintaro doesn't have any work or anything important, and Shuuya, you can just stream after Shintaro falls asleep or something!"

"But-!"

"Please?" Ayano asked. "I want you two to try and get closer together at least. Can you do this?"

"..." Shintaro looked at Ayano. Then, he sighed. "...Fine. I'll call my mom and tell her I won't be home tonight, then."

Ayano seemed relieved at that. "Great! Then, I hope you two get along."

And with that, she walked off. It was silent for a moment as Kano and Shintaro watched her leave, and after she was gone, Kano turned to Shintaro and smiled. But, the smile wasn't genuine. It was threatening. It felt like Kano was glaring daggers straight through his chest without even glaring.

"I hope you know," Kano commented a little coldly. "I don't like you being so close to my big sis. And apparently since you're sleeping in my room, I'll tell you this. Dont. Interfere. With. My. Stream."

And with that, Kano walked off.

Shintaro was certain he hated Kano, now.

 

* * *

 

A while passed since then. Kido and Seto, Ayano's other siblings, had returned home. Kido had brought in groceries and put them away, only leaving out the needed ingredients for dinner. She made dinner, laid it out on the table, and everyone swarmed around to eat the delicious food that was made. In Shintaro's opinion, it was easily some of the best cooking he had ever tasted.

After dinner passed, Shintaro conversed with Seto for a while, and him and Kano occasionally poked some jabs at each other. Shintaro would accidentally say something embarrassing or awkward, and then Kano would take that bit and drag him for it, making him feel even  _worse_ about what he had said. Shintaro had given up trying to make witty comebacks, as a lot of them sounded better in his head rather than out loud, and saying them only made room for Kano to tease him further.

God, Shintaro hated it.

After a few hours, however, night time finally came and everyone went off to their bedrooms to go to sleep. Shintaro had to, unfortunately, share a room with Kano for a night. At the moment he was in his underwear, climbing underneath the covers next to Kano. He tried his best to avoid going near him, though. He didn't want to even be touching Kano in the slightest, so he was basically on the edge of the bed.

However, just as Shintaro closed his eyes to doze off, something shoved him off the bed, eliciting a yelp from him as he fell onto the cold floor. He sat up, looking to where Kano was. "Hey, what's the big deal here?!"

Kano, however, looked to be asleep. His eyes were closed, and he stirred slightly when Shintaro spoke. He opened his eyes a little, looking to Shintaro. "Hmm? Did you say something, Shintaro...?" He yawned, but Shintaro could see that yawn was fake.  _Very_ fake.

Shintaro glared at Kano. "Don't play dumb! You pushed me off the bed!"

Kano hummed in response. "Did I? I didn't do anything of the sort. Maybe you fell off the bed, you were pretty close to the edge, after all!"

"I was pushed! And the only one who could push me is you!"

"I find that quite the accusation, Shintaro! But I did absolutely nothing of the sort."

"Liar." Shintaro huffed. He stood back up, then attempted to crawl back into the bed with Kano. But he couldn't. Kano was practically taking up the whole bed and wouldn't allow him to get back on. "Hey, make room won't you...?!"

"I'm sorry Shin, but I thought you might sleep better on the floor. After all, knowing you, it seems like you might be able to sleep there just fine!" Kano flashed him a toothy grin, which undoubtedly pissed Shintaro off.

Shintaro forced Kano to move over, causing the other to yelp in slight shock as he moved himself into the bed rather forcibly. "Move over, shithead!" Shintaro muttered in annoyance. Kano grumbled, moving to the side and shooting daggers at Shintaro. He huffed. " _Fine._ "

Shintaro huffed as he adjusted himself under the covers, turning away from Kano and closing his eyes. " _Goodnight._ " He muttered.

"Yeah. Night." Kano turned away from Shintaro.

Within minutes, Shintaro could feel himself become overwhelmed with exhaustion.

It didn't take long for him to slip into peaceful darkness.

 

* * *

 

The sound of someone speaking caused Shintaro to stir in bed, and he began to wake up. He glanced over to Kano's side of the bed drowsily, but... He wasn't there. Confused, Shintaro continued to scout the room. Then, he noticed Kano on the computer in his room, speaking words that bounced off Shintaro's ears as he tried to focus on each sentence spoke. Of course, the effects of sleep still clung to Shintaro, so Kano's image was far too blurry. He groaned and sat up, moving off the bed and shuffling over to where Kano sat. 

Kano was laughing, a picture of himself on the screen next to what seemed to be a chatbox. Multiple messages popped up, one after the other. Shintaro concluded that the messages were traveling so quickly that he couldn't read them. 

Kano seemed to have no problem doing so, however.

"Ah, my favorite food? Hmm~ I'm gonna have to go with curry rice!" Kano grinned. "Especially when my sister Kido makes it. Her cooking really is the best, but she doesn't make curry very often."

Shintaro tried to find out where the question he just answered was, but the message had already vanished thanks to the other texts that popped up. Shintaro managed to catch a glimpse of a few. 

**ANIBEL654: Oh my gosh!! curry rice is my favorite too aaaa!!**

**KARDINIAN: It's so late at night, why is he still up...?**

**JAXASS: did he ever play an instrument?? :0**

**LILIAN88: OH MY GOSH I MADE IT TO THR STREAM!!**

**ANONYMOUS: This guy's isn't so great, I don't see why people like him :/**

**ONYXAN: Shut up anon, you're just jealous!!**

**SHIFACUMA: Wait, wait, guys, who is that?! I see someone else!!**

Now on the screen, appeared to be someone in their boxers. Curious, Shintaro leaned a little closer to the screen, and the person in boxers leaned down as well, face exposed.

**LILIAN88: Oh my god, is that...?!**

**ANONYMOUS: Finally, someone better.**

**JOCYE: TWO OF MY FAVORITE YOUTUBERS IN ONE STREAM?? AND THEY KNOW EACHOTHER?? SINCE WHEN??**

Ah, the person on screen was Shintaro.

Kano's laughter seemed to subside for a moment, and he paused. He turned to face Shintaro, startled for a moment, then glared at him. Shintaro spoke up, his words a little slurred since he had, well, just woken up. "What are you doing...?"

"A livestream, dumbass...!" Kano went to push Shintaro away.

**ANIBEL654: Shintaro's practically naked!! And look, look, he looks all disheveled and dazed!! Could it be they had sex?!**

**ANONYMOUS: Where would you get that idea from...?**

**KARDINIAN: well, it is the middle of the night. And they're in the bedroom.**

**KARDINIAN: not to mention that Shintaro looks completely like someone after sex, and he's half naked.**

**ISATOA: oh my goshohmighoshisajsjanswo**

Kano glanced at the screen, and after reading all the messages, his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

**KNARAG: They totally fucked**

**OSHIAMA1: Maybe they're dating? Why didn't they tell us?!**

**LOAKAN887: Maybe they were keeping it a secret??**

Brighter red. Shintaro blinked at the messages for a moment, before finally coming to the realization of what was happening as his brain finally decided to wake itself from slumber. 

Fuck. He could feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment as the two were accused.

**ONYXAN: They fucked they fucked OMG they totally fucked!!**

**R3DH3R0: Oh my gosh..**

Click. 

Kano ended the stream. 

The video turned off. The messages stopped. The room was in pure silence. And then, Kano turned to Shintaro, face burning bright and cat like eyes staring calmly at him as he gave a smile.

Shintaro was dumbstruck, backing away a little. That smile was all but friendly. 

"Shintaro, do you remember what I told you earlier?"

No response. 

Kano stood up from where he was sitting. He stepped away little closer, causing Shintaro to shuffle back more. 

"I told you to not interfere with my stream."

Shintaro cleared his throat. "W-well, uh... I didn't know you were streaming..." he commented. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm really sorry. Uh..."

Kano's smile stayed, still non-friendly and very much threatening. "Well, now everyone thinks we're together. So you know what you have to do? You have to fix it. _You_ have to convince them otherwise. Got it?"

The last words were hostile and harsh. Shintaro swallowed nervously, nodding. But, before anything else could happen, footsteps sounded. 

The door swung open, revealing Ayano. She was smiling and giggling happily. "Everyone was so happy...!" She announced. "I know you two didn't actually do that stuff, but everyone thinks you're dating! And they love it!"

Shintaro turned to Ayano, his face flushing brighter. "Wait, you were on the stream...?" he breathed. Kano's smile faded and he groaned.

Ayano nodded. "Mhm! Everyone in the chat was freaking out. Ah..."

She seemed to have noticed they both weren't so excited about what had happened.

"W-well... I'm sorry they thought that of you two, but at least everyone's happy, right?" Ayano smiled.

Kano huffed. "Well, it wont be lasting very long. Shintaro's going to announce to everyone that we aren't dating and try to get this whole thing sorted out." He pointed out.

Shintaro stayed silent. He looked down, staring at his hands.

Ayano looked up at the two of them quickly at the sound of Kano's words. "What? But come on, everyone's so happy! They'd be crushed if they learned you two weren't together!"

"But big sis-"

"Plus, it'd make you both the talk of the internet! You'd gain so much popularity!"

Kano fell silent after that. He cleared his throat, and him and Shintaro exchanged a look.

Shintaro looked to Ayano, then to Kano, then back to Ayano again. "Well, uh... Lying isn't very good, you know? Plus, we wouldn't be able to keep up the act for long, since we aren't actually... You know..."

"That's okay!" Ayano insisted. "After all, if you guys don't keep up the act, you could always announce to your subscribers that you broke up? That way it wouldn't cause so much of a controversy..."

"..." Kano was silent. He seemed to be lost deep in thought. "...Well," He began. "It  _would_  be beneficial to my subscriber count... I..." The last part of his sentence was a mumble, and Shintaro barely heard it. Suddenly, Kano lit up, smiling. "Alright! If big sis insists, I'll definitely play along. Besides, that won't be much of a problem. Right, Shintaro?"

Kano looked to Shintaro. Shintaro didn't wan't to refuse, mostly out of fear that since Kano agreed, he'd be dragged to the very pits of hell by that idiot and thrown into burning fire. The other part why? Ayano would be devastated, and he didn't feel like crushing her by not accepting this scheme. "...Right." He nodded, his voice barely even audible.

Ayano squealed happily. "Yay! This is great!" She smiled at them both. "Trust me, Haruka, Takane, and I will definitely help you out with this!"

Shintaro knew he was definitely going to regret his decision later.


End file.
